I fell in love with the guy at the rock show
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: I know lots of people have done this type of story before but I wanted to give it a try. I hope you guys like it. OOC Bella's POV and I do not own anything unfortunately although I realy want an Edward, Please?


Okay, this has been done to death, but I don't care I wanted to give it a go because I love this style of story. All human, OOC and written in Bella's POV. Hope you like it :)

For once I was glad I had moved. I cannot believe that I, Bella Swan just said that. I had moved here about 4 months ago and I had made friends straight away. Rosalie and Alice were brilliant. They rook me in and made me feel like I was the most amazing creature to ever grace this planet. Then there was Alice's brother, Edward. He was pretty much sex on legs. He was GORGEOUS. I had never seen anyone like him before. As soon as I saw him I was in love.

Alice and Rosalie suggested that we formed a band after a sleepover that we had been at. I had been singing to a cd that was on and they said I had a nice voice so that takes me to today. Our first LIVE gig supporting Alice's two brothers and boyfriends band. Alice was dating Jasper and Rosalie was dating Emmett, Alice's older brother. I was so looking forward to tonight. It would be the perfect opportunity to impress Edward.

We were playing first and then another support band, before Edward and his band got up. Alice had gotten to play Bella Barbie with me earlier on in the day and even though I hated to admit it, I looked good. I had a red tartan dress on with a little pleated skirt and a cute belt in the middle and platform black boots too. I wasn't too keen on the boots as I could barely stand but they looked good. My hair was tousled into loose curls and I had thick eyeliner on. I was sure to catch his eye.

We stood on the stage and I smiled at the audience. "Hey guys, thanks for coming. We are "The Twilight Señoras" and well… here we go!" I said whilst giggling.

_The last time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes  
I said "Hello" but you kept on walking  
I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway _Rose winked at Emmett from behind her bass and it made me feel slightly depressed.__

The last time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't hear with your voice ringing in my ears  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away Does he even realise I am singing to him?__

The first time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes  
I said "Hello" but you kept on walking  
I'm going deaf from the sound of the DJ Alice and Jasper's eyes were connected over her drum kit so I just kept on strumming on the guitar. __

The first time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away I caught Edward's eye at the back of the room and couldn't break away from the emerald gaze that was boring into mine. I tried not to forget the words, so focused on the song singing it directly to him.__

I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone He sent me that dazzling, crooked smile that made me shiver._  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while_

The next time I see you, you'll turn away  
I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking  
The next time you see me, I'll turn away  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away

I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while

I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while

The song was finished but my eye contact never broke from Edward. "That was 'Make you Smile' by Plus 44. Okay, the next song one is slow again. This one is a dedication to Jasper and Emmett from their lovely partners and also to Edward from his not so secret admirer," I said with a wink at him, noticing Alice and Rose's expressions beside me. I had no idea where my confidence had come from so I just shrugged and we started playing again.

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_ Again, my eyes fixed with Edward's and I found it hard to breath._  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_ He had no idea how much I wanted him.__

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold him when I'm not around,  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you I looked at him with pleading eyes._  
But I left him when I found him  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
and all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold him when I'm not around,  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left him when I found him  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways Edward smiled at me with a wide crooked grin and I instantly melted._  
And how I miss someone to hold  
when hope begins to fade..._

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around,  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left him when I found him  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

The song finished and I smiled at the audience. "Okies, that was 'Dear God' by Avenged Sevenfold. I hope you all enjoyed that and just for a bit of fun this is a more upbeat song so I can thrash out a bit. Jasper, get up here. You're playing guitar," I said as I took my guitar strap off and handed it to him, "Now here's Pink's song 'Who Knew' Enjoy?"

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right _I took the microphone from the holder and held it tightly as I closed my eyes for a second._  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_ I looked straight at Edward and smiled as I let my inner rock goddess out. __

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out I kicked my leg out and turned on the spot surprised by my sudden good balance._  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_ I decided I was really going to let go and do some of the sexy moves that I had picked up over the years.__

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again My hands trailed up over my body and up into my hair as I slowly moved down._  
I wish I could still call you friend _As I moved back up, I saw Edward staring at me and winked at him. _  
I'd give anything_

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how I wrapped my leg around the mike stand and I moved my leg up and down stand._  
I was all wrong  
They knew better_ Using the mike stand I danced with the pole. His jaw dropped even more and I couldn't help but giggle into my words. _  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we I pointed at Edward then myself and shrugged. He nodded his head and smiled brightly._  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss I blew a kiss to Edward who caught it immediately and smiled._  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember_ I turned to face Rose and started dancing with her and her bass as I sang the lyrics._  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep_ I turned back to the audience to see that Edward had disappeared. I could tell the disappointment showed on my face._  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew _I was glad the song was now finished.

"Okay thank you very much everyone. We are "The Twilight Señoras" and thank you for listening. Coming up next are "The Wolverines". Have a good night." I said as I ran back stage. I ran straight back and headed for the little room out the back where the instruments were kept with tears running down my cheeks, but tripped. A pair of arms caught me and pulled me up to my feet before dragging me into another secluded room that I didn't even now existed.

"You sang to me?" a deep, velvety voice asked me. I looked up and saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at me. I nodded my head unable to think of any words. He looked down at me and I couldn't help but bite my lip. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him. "Have you been crying?" he asked and I looked away from him. He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him as he wiped the tears from my face.

We stood there for a long time before anyone spoke. "Bella, you know, we have known each other for a while now, but there is something I need to tell you…" he started before his cell rang. "Sorry" he mouthed as he answered it. He walked around as someone who sounded like Emmett shouted on the other end of the phone. "Bella, I'm sorry but I have to go perform. I have a song waiting for you, so come and see me please?" he asked. I nodded and blushed. "Sure Edward, why not?" and with that he left.

I slowly walked out to the main concert room. "Okay guys, we aren't going to play many tonight, but I really want to do this one and it's dedicated to Bella. You really are very special to me," Edward's velvety tones said into the microphone.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_ Edward smiled as he sang and looked me straight in the eye. It was as if there was no one else in the room._  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step _Edward swung his lips slightly and I giggled._  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress._

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor His head swung to the music and it made me smile._  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me. _He blew me a kiss and I couldn't help but smile as I caught like he had done earlier to me.__

Kiss me, down by the broken tree house  
Swing me, upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat I couldn't stop staring at his hips as they swung back and fourth._  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance I started shaking my hips and dancing by myself on the floor. I couldn't help it. His voice was irresistible._  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me_

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
Oh so kiss me  
So kiss me Edward jumped off of the stage and walked towards me_  
So kiss me_ He wrapped his arms around my waist._  
So kiss me _He kissed me.

His breath was warm and sweet and his hands were placed firmly on my back. I did not want this to ever end, but soon black dots were appearing before my eyes signalling I needed oxygen. As we broke apart I smiled at Edward as he pulled me close. "We need to talk," was all he said before he walked back to the stage and jumped up.

The rest of the gig went by really quickly and before I knew it Edward was off the stage and making his way over to me again. I smiled as I downed my drink quickly. "Hey, good set," I said as he sat down next to me. He smiled at me. "Thanks! You wanna get out of here so we can speak?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head. "Sure, I just need to go tell Alice and Rose first," I replied. I found them and told them quickly. They looked so happy for me and I was glad they approved.

Edward put his hand in mine and I smiled again. We walked to a little coffee place and headed in there to a little booth at the back. "Okay, well I really want to talk to you. After your little display today," I blushed as he said this, "I realised that I could not let any other guy get their hands on you. I am very protective over you and have fallen for you Bella. I think I am in love with you," he said looking at me the entire time. I looked up from my hands and stared at him. "Edward, you have no idea how that makes me feel," I said. He looked at me a little worried. Before I started speaking again, he stopped me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go and I'll order you a cab before I leave," he said as he got up and left. I ran after him and outside into the street. "Stop!" I exclaimed as my voice broke. He turned around and I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and connected my mouth with his. Pulling apart, just far enough to speak, I quietly whispered, "I love you too, Mr Cullen! Always have, always will!"


End file.
